Inutaisho: Honorable Ruler, Dad AdviceGiver?
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: He may not have been alive the past years, but he may be able to assist his only sons in their relationships, or lack there of. After all,they both could use a helping paw.
1. Our story Begins

Inutaisho: Honorable Ruler, Dad; Advice-Giver?

Chapter 1: Our Story Begins

::: scene change

Kagome smiled weakly, "Inuyasha we should probably take a break from jewel shard finding for tonight, it's getting late."

"Why?"

She laughed, "not all of us can see in the dark dog-boy."

He pouted, slinging his sword to his shoulder tiredly then sheathing it.

"Fine, the humans can have a break."

She giggled, "oh thank you dog demon master, we will make sure to use our time to recoup, and strengthen our weak bodies."

He glared at her, crossing his arms, "are you making fun of me?"

"Noooo, why would I do that?"

They camped out under a tree; Inuyasha leaned back with his hands behind his head comfortably.

Miroku smiled happily, it was good Inuyasha occasionally gave them a break.

Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's lap and Kirara contently purred at Sango's side.

Inuyasha opened one eye to peak at Kagome while she was half asleep.

He smiled gently at her, wishing it was his head on her lap, and not Shippo's.

He sighed sadly, knowing all too well that wasn't going to happen.

Their relationship could be described as rocky at best.

He looked up towards the sky, knowing he was the one that screwed it all up.

Elsewhere:

Sesshomaru looked upwards, at the moon, while gently running his fingers through Rin's hair.

She slept better when he did that, he did not ask why.

Humans were so strange to him.

Jaken was unsettled at the outward affection his lord gave to the little human girl.

It wasn't as if he didn't like her too, it was just, maybe his lord had inherited one or two traits from his father he wasn't aware of.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, something strange was on the wind.

But he didn't have the time of day to check it out.

Investigating minor problems wasn't the job of the Lord of the Western Lands.

:::The Band of Seven had been resurrected a while ago.

Five of them had been killed.

There were two left.

Bankotsu sighed to himself, taking the jewel shards and rolling them between his fingers.

He didn't understand, they had been resurrected for a second time.

And killed once more.

Or, in other words, for a third time.

He sighed again, these shards were not good luck.

So he decided to get rid of them.

::::The shards traveled quite a distance from where he left them, from demon to demon, human to human.

Eventually they passed to a demon with spiritual knowledge of the after life.

Said demon decided to revive others to use them to its own advantage and increase their abilities with the jewel shards.

The demon was defeated, but it managed to move a large portion of dirt and ground bones from the after life a great distance.

:::That dirt, just happened to be where Sesshomaru was sitting now.

Sesshomaru shifted a little, rotating his swords so Rin could sleep more comfortably against him.

Tensaiga was butting him in the hip pretty bad, so he took it out of its sheath and ground it into the dirt beside him.

Unbeknownst to him, a little sprout of renewed life started.


	2. Fluffy Family

Inutaisho

Chapter 2: Fluffy Family

A week later.

A dirt-covered clawed hand shot up from the ground.

A human passerby stared then ran away screaming, "OH GOD NOT AGAIN, FIRST THE HUGE MONSTER BAND OF SEVEN OGRE NOW A HAND!!!"

He dug his way out of the ground.

"Am I dead?"

He blinked, dirt falling off his brows and body.

He shook himself like a dog and with one final shake he began to investigate.

He looked around, confused, he had died?

In a fire?

"I'm sure of it!"

He frowned a little.

He followed a path, hopefully leading him to Izaiyoi's old home, the mansion.

"INUYASHA!!!!"

His son!!! And mate!!!

He ran at blinding speed, only to come to remnants of the now abandoned home.

"Where are you my love?"

"MASTER!!!!"

"Oh Myouga! THANK THE GODS!!!"

"Master….why are you?"

"Alive?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea, Myouga, where are they and where….what time…the date?"

"Master, you've been dead for over 200 years, you mate….is dead…."

"And the boy? What about Sesshomaru?"

"They're both fine and healthy."

"Good!"

"Yes, Inuyasha's grown up since the last time you've seen him, he's practically mastered your sword!"

"Oi? He has?! Good boy! And I figure Sesshomaru's done the Tensaiga good too!"

"I think so."

"Myouga!"

"Master?"

"Lead me to Izaiyoi….and then my sons."

"Right away!"

Sesshomaru walked along the stoney road in a moderate pace.

He didn't want to go too fast, that would quickly tire Rin, but if he went too slow he wouldn't reach his destination.

He was heading to the town Inuyasha frequented in.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to see the half breed.

…..well, his little brother.

He was always around that, wasn't he?

Sesshomaru frowned at this, he didn't like not being 100 sure where the hanyou was.

"Oh, I see, I should have been there."

"Don't say that master,….nothing could of prevented it, Inuyasha blames himself for it sometimes."

"Why?"

"He thinks, he could have saved her."

"No, not as a pup."

"I know, but, she was so young."

"Makes you wonder."

"Master?"

"If all humans have that predestined fate….."

"No."

"Hm, why would you say that?"

"Inuyasha has saved countless humans,…and even Sesshomaru."

"Ha!"

Myouga looked at the demon's face questionably.

"Finally! That iced heart of his melted, I'm happy."

"Yes, and it was a little human girl who did it."

"Oh? How ironic!"

"Quite."

Inuyasha shifted a little, they were walking again, back to Kaede's village.

He sighed, rolling his eyes, he really was getting tired of this back and forth routine.

Kagome looked over at him, smiling. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Feh, like I care."

"Way to improve the mood."

They arrived at the village just as villagers were running in all directions, panicked.

"DOG DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"RUNNN!!!! HE'LL EAT US!!!!"

Kagome stopped a woman, "excuse me miss, could you describe the demon."

She looked over at Inuyasha, and screamed, pointing at him in horror, and then fled.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, frowning a little, "Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked worried, "Maybe…..but I don't think he would be in a village like this, terrorizing people, it's not like him."

Miroku nodded, "no, wait, Kagome do you feel that?"

"Oh my god, Miroku."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, a bit confused, his ears flattened against his head, a chill ran down his spine, why did he….recognize this scent?

Sango frowned, "the aura is massive, bigger then Sesshomaru's….the demon must be god-like."

"_God-like? Me? ….:chuckle: Well….maybe."_

Inuyasha growled a little, "SHOW YOURSELF DAMMIT:nothing: THEN I'M COMING IN AFTER YOU!!!"

He charged into the village full of debris in the air, unaware of who it was behind the smoke.

"Hold it pup, a little reckless?"

"PUP? Who do you think you're talking to!!!??? I'll slice you in half bastard!!!"

"Ohh….language…"

No matter where Inuyasha swung, the voice just came from another area, and he was playing a game of Marco-Polo.

He hated being toyed around with.

He growled in annoyance, his eyes trying to search, but it was his eyes and ears that were messing him up.

"INUYASHA WANT ME TO-"

"NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

"She sounds pretty…"

"Don't even think about it, or you'll regret it."

"Oh?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, 'got to concentrate', he tried to sense the direction the voice was coming from, that deep, annoying; taunting…voice.

"THERE!"

"WIND SCAR!!!"

The smoke cleared…there was nothing there..

"Ha! Almost got me that time!"

Inuyasha waved his arms in exasperation, growling, swearing obscenities that would make his mother roll over in her grave.

Inutaisho smiled in the darkness the wind scar had left, there was smoke, and abandoned houses everywhere for him to hide in.

He really didn't mean to do this, he was just testing out the boy, honest….well it was a little fun he had to admit.

He wanted to see his face, but this tiring game of tag was bothering him.

"Hm, better step it up a notch."

He drew the Sounga, and started a Dragon Twister.

Inuyasha felt something, then he saw it, a twister forming, consisting of demon energy.

He aimed the Tetsusaiga.

"DRAGON TWISTER!"

"BACKLASH WAVE!!!"

The two forces collided and Inuyasha watched his Backlash Wave getting pushed back, overpowered, he decided to end it, once and for all.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!"

Then the Tetsusaiga was covered in a shiny adamant.

"ADAMENT BARRAGE!!!"

Inutaisho blinked, frowning, had his twister been that strong?

He scoffed a little, confident.

Then adamant chunks went straight through the walls, he quickly jumped out of the way, one clipped his arm, shattering his shoulder pad armor.

He thought that was it, then the second Backlash Wave hit.

It destroyed the house; he leapt out of harm's wave and directly in front of the hanyou.

Inuyasha grinned, "got him!"

Then he landed in front of him.

Inuyasha paled, trying to raise the Tetsusaiga in time, he managed to lift it, but the strike was stopped halfway by Sounga.

Inuyasha looked upon the face of his father, but despite the smell, looks, he still didn't know who he was.

His father was dead!!

Myouga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha you better be more polite to your father!!!"

"F-father?"

He stared at him.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ran over to him, then stopped.

Shippo gasped.

Kirara untransformed and hide behind Sango's leg, hissing.

Inutaisho ruffled the hanyou's hair, grinning, "well you sure got big huh?!"

Inuyasha continued staring, not believing his eyes.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"But y-y-ou're dead!!!"

"Yeah,….I don't know what happened…but I'm back!!! Isn't it great?"

"Father?"

Both dog-boys turned to find the third looking at them.

Sesshomaru moved quickly over, "father, what?"

"Oh Sesshomaru!!!! You've gotten bigger too! Well?"

"Well what?"

"GIVE YOUR OLD MAN A HUG BOY!!!"

Inutaisho grabbed Sesshomaru and noogied him. He grinned, and grabbed Inuyasha, pulling both into a happy fluffy hug.

"AH MY BOYS!!"

A/N: Aww, happy reunion!


	3. TWO MATES INUYASHA?

Inutaisho:

Chapter 3- (TWO MATES INUYASHA???)

Inutaisho settled around the little campfire Inuyasha's group had started.

He grinned, smiling at his two sons.

Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, he had been awkwardly forced to sit with the group by his father.

Inutaisho sniffed the air, curiously looking around, Sesshomaru had no female scents, only a little girl, but thankfully it was only paternal.

Inuyasha on the other hand…..had two scents on him…one was dead….was his son a necrophiliac?

The girl, Kagome, was obviously a priestess with spiritual powers, and had only Inuyasha's scent on her….ohhh…so she was his chew-toy…

The demon slayer,..Sango, was quite beautiful and had the monk's scent.

Miroku…the monk, liked the demon slayer, his hands, had her scent.

The fire cat demon, Kirara…well…not much to say there.

Shippo, the kitsune, was a kid, but seemed to have parental connections with all of the group being an orphan, he seemed to have a strong link with his son and the priestess.

He observed the group some more, curious about his younger son's relationship…or should he say relationships.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at his father curiously, and a bit fearfully, there was an edge to his tone.

"About…Kagome."

Kagome blinked, blushing.

"Is there anything you might want to tell me?"

"Uh…..about what?"

"Kagome."

"She…helps me find the jewel shards, I told you that."

"And?"

"What?"

"Is she your mate, or not, or is this other one your mate, they smell similar."

"….Who….I…Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? And whom might _she _be?"

He blushed, looking down, Kagome and the rest looked uncomfortable.

Inutaisho turned to Kagome rather sympathetically.

"Kagome, my dear, now could you tell me, please?"

"She's my reincarnation."

"Oh…how interesting, so in that way, he's not cheating:glares at Inuyasha: just being a bad mate."

Inuyasha shifted, if he had a tail, it'd be firmly tucked between his legs right now.

"She was his girlfriend, he promised to become human for her,….."

Then Kagome decided to tell him the whole story, Inuyasha sat back, remembering the past.

Sesshomaru watched the whole event curiously, he liked watching his father yell at the hanyou.

"Two mates Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha looked down, "Kikyo isn't….I….."

"You'll have to choose, it's so simple!"

"No it's not."

"Yes, she's beautiful, alive, and actually fertile, Kikyo on the other hand, has no soul of her own and cannot hold any future for you."

Kagome blushed a little.

"And plus, from what I can see, you love her more anyways."

Inuyasha blushed, looking over at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"Sesshomaru, my son, you are not getting away so easy either."

Sesshomaru looked interested, "hmm?"

"So, where's the little girl, the dragon, and the toad?"

Sesshomaru shifted, then disappeared in a ball of light, reappearing minutes later with Ah-Un and Jaken.

"So where's-"

Rin peaked out from behind Sesshomaru's leg, looking at Inutaisho, "ohh, Lord Sesshomaru, he looks like you."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, "he's my father."

Rin blinked, looking at Inutaisho with utter fascination.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru's father?"

"Oh you can call me Grandpa."

Rin giggled at that, "but you aren't old!"

He smiled happily, "no, but I really am, older than the trees around you."

She gaped, "wow!"

Inutaisho watched his boys, "hmmm, Sesshomaru how's your mother?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "haven't spoke to her in 200 years."

"Oh, well, I think you boys need a second opinion, Sesshomaru, your sword."

"Ridiculous:he handed it over:"

Inuyasha looked overly curious, "what are you going to do with that?"

Inutaisho turned, grinning, "getting some womanly advice."

With that he disappeared.

Inuyasha looked confused.

Sesshomaru snorted, "ridiculous."

A/N: Review please!


	4. Motherly Advice

Inutaisho

Inutaisho

Chapter 4: Motherly Advice

Inutaisho sighed, making his slow walk towards her grave.

"Izaiyoi, what am I going to do with these boys? I definitely need your help!"

He shoved the Tensaiga into the grave, a light came out and he dug the newly reborn mother out of her dirt tomb.

-Back at camp

Inuyasha frowned, confused where his father had gone, he looked at Sesshomaru for an answer, but he was too busy fixing his hair because their father had 'totally messed up his perfect glamorous look'.

He sniffed the air a little, smelling something familiar but it seemed foreign to him,….what was it?

He stood up suddenly when he saw them heading over the hill, "MOTHER??"

His heart stopped, he panicked, doing a triple take and biting his claws nervously, 'what would she think?', he desperately tried to fix his matted hair and straighten his clothes.

The Inuyasha gang stared, Inuyasha NEVER tried to fix himself up!! He had to be terrified of what his mother would think!!

Inutaisho led Izaiyoi arm in arm towards the group, she giggled a little, then she spotted her son, she literally shoved Inutaisho away and ran towards Inuyasha with a happy grin on her face.

"Inuyasha-kun!"

Inuyasha blushed, he heard Miroku behind him giggle at the name.

She wrapped her arms around him, "my baby!!"

She gasped, circling him, studying him, looking at him toe to dog ear.

"Awww….you finally grew into your ears!! And look you got so big, you can carry me now!! And strong!!" Then she cupped his face, "ohhhhh and handsome, I'm so proud of you-" then she stopped, frowing at him, "Inuyasha! I told you that you need to brush that pretty hair of yours!!"

Sesshomaru was snickering at him, making Inuyasha feel even more embarrassed than before.

Inuyasha pouted, "mooooothhheer, you're embarrassing me in front of my pack!!"

Izaiyoi giggled, covering her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter, then she hunched over, holding her stomach, shaking with laughter.

:Giggle: "Inu!! A pack!! That's so cute!!" She stepped back, leaning on Inutaisho giggling, than she spotted Sesshomaru.

"Ohhhh Sessy-pooo!!"

Sesshomaru, O.O :clears throat: "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Awww and you have a title!!"

Sesshomaru's normally pale cheeks tinted pink with color.

He felt diminished, like a child, no one makes _the _Sesshomaru feel stupid!!

Inutaisho laughed, "ha,….Sessy-poo…."

Sesshomaru snarled menacingly, but it was to no avail.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha curiously; he was desperately trying to find what remains of dignity he possessed.

Izaiyoi eyed her suspiciously, then saw how her son treated her, and assumed she was his mate, her mind processed only one thing.

'GRANDCHILDREN….WITH DOGGY EARS!!'

She slipped next to Kagome, "soooo sweetie, I see you and my Inu have…relations…yes?"

Kagome blushed, "uhhhh….ummmm…yes?"

Izaiyoi grinned, "GREAT!! So when can I expect them?"

"Who?"

"The grandkids silly!!"

Kagome turned as red as Inuyasha's hatori and Inuyasha turned deathly paled, then fainted.

:Thump!:

Sesshomaru burst out laughing, "HAH!!"

Izaiyoi giggled, smiling all around.

Inutaisho turned to Sesshomaru, "don't count yourself out, I'm surprised you haven't got a mate…..actually….YOU SHOULD HAVE KIDS BY NOW!!...Sesshomaru….:leans in at a whisper: ….have you gotten laid in a while by the way?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "that's none of your-"

Inutaisho smirked, "so you haven't-"

"YES I HAVE!!"

"YOU LIE!!"

"NO I DON'T!!"

"WHO WAS SHE??"

"YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HER!!"

"RIIIiiiggghhttt."

There was an awkward silence.


	5. Just a Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	6. Site

Go to the site listed on my profile pleez,

Thanx,

The authoress


	7. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
